And now I wanna be your dog
by Kojima123
Summary: Mello und Matt führen eine ganz besondere Beziehung, die sicher nicht jeder gutheißen wird/würde, doch solange Beide glücklich sind..


Es war ein verregneter Freitag, die Straßen von L.A. waren voller hektischer Menschen, die noch die letzten Einkäufe verrichteten und anderen mit ihren Regenschirmen beinahe die Augen ausstachen. Auch Matt befand sich unter diesen Menschen, nur hatte er keinen Regenschirm, mit dessen Hilfe er sich die drängelnde Masse vom Leib halten und sich vor dem Regen schützen konnte, denn seine Hände waren voll.

Matt hasste L.A., er verglich die Stadt gerne mit einer in die Jahre gekommenen und vom Leben gebeutelten Hure: hässlich und künstlich, aber doch oberflächlich und darauf bedacht, den Schein zu wahren. Für schnelle Liebe und lasterhaftes Vergnügen war sie, gegen Bezahlung, immer zu haben, doch auf Beziehungen ließ sie sich nicht ein. Matt und die Person, die ihn einkaufen geschickt hatte, hatten diese Tatsache missachtet, sie lebten schon viel zu lange hier und das würde sich so schnell wohl auch nicht ändern, so sehr es sich der Rotschopf auch wünschte. Seine Wünsche und Bedürfnisse waren zweitrangig, seine Meinung interessierte sowieso nicht. Letztere war extrem subjektiv, von seinem langjährigen Freund und Liebhaber beeinflusst und geformt, manchmal komplett übernommen;"geliehen", wie er es nannte. Es war ihm egal, ob ihn das lächerlich, schwach oder dumm machte, solange er die nötige Aufmerksamkeit bekam und geliebt wurde, brauchte er weder Würde noch Stolz.

„Mells? Ich bin wieder da."

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, nach dem Eintreten seine Stiefel auszuziehen, sondern ging direkt ins Wohnzimmer, um seinem Freund die heiß ersehnte Schokolade zu überreichen. Noch bevor er sie auf dem Sofa, auf dem der blonde junge Mann es sich bequem gemacht hatte, ablegen konnte, traf ihn ein Gegenstand mitten auf das rechte Auge. Es war die Fernbedienung.

„Mist, ich dachte, du hättest deine Brille auf.."

Nein, Matt hatte die Motorradbrille, die er fast immer trug, auf die Stirn geschoben, als er das Süßwarengeschäft betreten hatte; durch den Regen und den Temperaturwechsel war sie angeschlagen.

„Du bist wirklich ein Idiot!", knurrte Mello, der bei Regenwetter ausnahmslos schlecht gelaunt war. „Komm her."

Achtlos ließ er die Tüten auf den Boden fallen und ging, eine Hand auf das schmerzende und blutende Auge gepresst, zu seinem Freund. Was jetzt kam, kannte er schon zu gut, doch es machte ihm nichts. Er war gerne Mellos Ventil, nahm seine Wut, seine Verzweiflung und seinen Hass auf, denn er wusste, dass all das nicht ihm galt. Zugegeben: es gefiel ihm, einem Opfer des Masochismus, sogar recht gut, und Mello wusste es. Mit Gewissheit konnte er es nicht sagen, doch Matt war recht überzeugt, dass diese Tatsache den Blonden erleichterte, denn wenn er es ein wenig zu weit getrieben, Matt einen Knochen gebrochen oder ihm eine Verletzung zugefügt hatte, die nicht aufhören wollte zu bluten, schien er ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, stammelte verlegene Liebesschwüre und war für den Rest des Tages besonders sanft und aufmerksam. Obgleich er es wieder und wieder tat, Matt war von der Ehrlichkeit der liebevollen Worte überzeugt, er konnte es fühlen. Manchmal war Mello auch ausgesprochen zärtlich, nicht nur, nachdem er seinem Liebhaber Gewalt angetan hatte.

„Auf die Knie."

Erneut parierte der Rotschopf, kniete sich vor den Geliebten und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm hoch.

„Du nimmst gerne Sachen in den Mund, nicht wahr?"

Ein Nicken reichte als Antwort; Mello öffnete daraufhin seine Hose und holte sein Glied heraus, sah Matt dabei ins Gesicht und ordnete in, nun ja, nicht gerade herrischem, aber doch recht bestimmenden Ton, an:„Lutsch ihn mir."

Das musste er nicht zweimal sagen; kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, befand sich seine noch nicht erregte Männlichkeit im Mund seines „Untergebenen".

„Aaaaah, tut das gut! Jetzt noch Musik und die Stimmung passt auch."

In diesem Fall war „Cocaine & Toupees" höchst stimulierend, weshalb war dem Jüngeren alles andere als klar, doch solange es die Laune des Anderen ein wenig hob, störte ihn das wenig. Ob dieser gewünschte Effekt eintrat, war schwer zu sagen, doch taten sein heißer, feuchter Mund und seine Zungenfertigkeiten das Ihrige. Nach wenigen Sekunden versteifte sich das Glied, pulsierte sogar ein wenig, als er mit der Zunge leicht über eine spürbare Ader glitt. Seinem kapriziösen Geliebten den Liebesdienst zu erweisen war fast genauso schön, wie von ihm befriedigt zu werden, was häufig genug vorkam. Mello war ein Mann, den man getrost als satyriasisch betiteln konnte, ohne damit zu übertreiben. Fast jeden Tag, meist mehrmals, wurde Matt Untertan seiner Ausschweifungen, wurde seine Manneskraft auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Gab es einmal Potenzprobleme, hatte das verheerende Folgen, nicht selten brachten sie ihn ins Krankenhaus. ... Und dennoch sollte es nicht aufhören, er bekam nicht genug von der Lust, selbst wenn sein Körper es tat. In Mello hatte er in dieser, wie in vielerei Hinsichten, seinen Meister gefunden: hätte die Wollust selbst die Erde bewohnt, sie hätte gewiss nur auf dem Grund dieser perversen Seele ihren Herrscherthron aufgeschlagen.

„Lutsch fester!"

Trotz der vielen Übung war es immer noch schwierig, die Bedürfnisse des launischen jungen Mannes zu befriedigen, Matt sah es als Herausforderung an; Niederlagen waren tödlich.

„Hn.. Schau dich an... Wie du dich vollsabberst... Wenn du sehen könntest, wie lächerlich du gerade aussiehst!"

Diese verbale Erniedrigung nutzte Mello nur zwecks des Lustgewinns, er meinte es nicht wirklich, wollte ihn damit nicht verletzen. Eben weil er dies glaubte, tat es auch nicht weh, im Gegenteil.. Es.. löste etwas völlig anderes in ihm aus, als es wohl sollte: Demut gepaart mit einer intensiven Lust.

„Hnng... Ich komme!"

Ruckartig zog der Blonde Matts Kopf zurück, sodass sein Erbgut in dessen Gesicht landete.

„Sitz und bleib."

Befehle, die sonst nur für Hunde galten, waren in der Beziehung von Matt und Mello so normal wie bei anderen ein Gute Nacht Kuss, den es bei den Beiden im Übrigen auch gab, genauso wie einen Guten Morgen Kuss und, wenn es gut lief viele dazwischen. Für Matt war es selbstverständlich, zu gehorchen, was auch immer ihm sein „Herrchen" auch befahl. Im Grunde gefiel es ihm immer, wenn nicht, würde darauf etwas folgen, was ihm gefiel. Peitsche und Zuckerbrot.

„Brav."

Gehorsam wurde belohnt, entsprechend dem Gefallen oder dem Befehl, den er verrichtet beziehungsweise befolgt hatte, fiel die Belohnung größer oder kleiner aus.

Da er diesmal lediglich warten sollte, wurde er nur kurz gestreichelt, und mit einem:"Gut gemacht." war die Sache erledigt.

„Möchtest du ein bisschen spielen, Matty?"

„Ja, spiel mit mir, Mello!"

„Na, immer schön langsam. Hier, spiel damit. Ich gucke dir zu."

Mit diesen Worten warf er dem Jüngeren ein Sextoy vor die Füße, es handelte sich um einen orangefarbenen Dildo aus Silikon.

„Aber wehe dir, wenn mir dabei langweilig wird."

Das war die größte Sünde und gleichzeitig seine größte Angst – seinen geliebten Freund zu langweilen, uninteressant für ihn zu werden, sodass es keinen Grund mehr gab, ihn bei sich zu behalten. Was würde er machen ohne Mello? Eine Leben ohne ihn wäre nicht lebenswert, nicht auszudenken. Er wäre nur wieder ein herrenloser Hund, ein Straßenköter, dessen Tod aus einem kosmischen Blickwinkel betrachtet eine Erleichterung statt einem Verlust darstellte.

Die Unsicherheit aus seinen Gesichtszügen verbannend begann er, erst seine Stiefel, dann die Hose und schließlich seine Boxershorts auszuziehen. Als er sich seines Streifenpullis entledigen wollte, hielt ihn sein Freund und Zuschauer zurück.

„Lass den Pulli an."

„Wie du wünschst. Bekomme ich.. Gleitgel?"

„...Selbstverständlich."

Die Verletzungen, die der Rotschopf sich zuziehen konnte, wollte er nicht verantworten; sie würden schlecht heilen und waren nur schwer zu behandeln, was bedeutete: eine zeitlang keinen Sex. Darunter würde er selbst fast genauso leiden wie der Betroffene, er würde sich selbst mit bestrafen und das machte in seinen Augen wenig Sinn.

„Los, fang an."

Mit verschränkten Armen setzte sich der Sadist wieder auf das Sofa, die Augen auf den Rotschopf gerichtet. Wäre dieser nicht schon ausgezogen, könnte man meinen, Mello würde ihn mit den Augen ausziehen.

Um ihn nicht zu verärgern, sputete sich der Jüngere der Beiden, öffnete die Tube und rieb das Spielzeug großzügig mit dem transparenten Gel ein.

„Welche Position?"

„Hocke."

Diese Position war nicht nur anstrengend sondern auch nicht unbedingt angenehm, ein wenig schmerzhaft sogar, nicht so schlimm allerdings, als dass er seinem hübschen Liebhaber diesen als Befehl geäußerten Wunsch nicht erfüllen würde. Selbst, WENN es so schlimm wäre, auch das hätte den verliebten Matt nicht aufgehalten.

Schnell genug, um Mello nicht zu verärgern, langsam genug, um sich nicht zu verletzen, inserierte er das Spielzeug in seinen Hinteren, ließ es sich nicht nehmen, dabei ein bisschen mehr zu stöhnen, als das Bedürfnis ihm zugestand.

„Warte einen Moment, ich bin sofort zurück."

Somit wurde der sexuell Hörige zum zweiten Mal allein gelassen, diesmal war er sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht vielleicht etwas falsch gemacht hatte, wenn es auch nichts war, das ihm selbst aufgefallen wäre. Mello war in jeder Hinsicht hoch anspruchsvoll, diese Theorie war also durchaus nicht abwegig. Was für Folgen würde sein Fehltritt wohl haben? Würde er wieder im kalten Hof schlafen müssen? Hungern für ein paar Tage? Schläge? Am schlimmsten wäre es jedoch, würde sein Geliebter ihn..

„Bin wieder da. Du kannst gleich weitermachen, ich brauche nur einen Blick, bis ich herausgekriegt habe, wie das Ding hier funktioniert."

„... In Ordnung."  
Hektisch hantierte Mello mit der Kamera seines Freundes herum, fluchte leise und sah Besagten schließlich hilfesuchend an, es war zu erwarten, dass dieser sich mit seiner eigenen Kamera etwas besser auskannte. Was elektrische Geräte und Technik anging, gab es niemanden, der dem intelligenten „Hund" etwas vormachen konnte. Sogar die steinalte gebrauchte Waschmaschine, die Mello schier in die Verzweiflung getrieben hatte, ebenso den von ihm angeheuerten Mechaniker, der dem armen Blondschopf seinen Schraubenschüssel um die Ohren schlug, hatte er irgendwie wieder zum laufen gebracht. Doch nicht nur für veraltete Modelle leistungsschwacher Waschmaschinen, auch für die neueste Technik hatte er nicht nur ein, sondern gleich zwei Händchen.

„Pass auf, du musst hier draufdrücken, um sie einzuschalten."

„Hier?"

„Genau. Hier kannst du zoomen.."

„Und dann muss ich.. ... ... Ich filme gerade mich selbst, oder?"

„Ja."

„Sehe ich denn attraktiv aus?"

„Du weißt, dass du attraktiver bist, als dir gut tut, nur sieht man im Bild gerade nur eines deiner Nasenlöcher.. was... natürlich auch gut aussieht, ich dachte nur... Also, nicht, dass du das jetzt in den falschen Hals kriegst."

„Okay, ich glaube, ich habe es jetzt verstanden. Mach weiter."

Keinesweg war Mello weniger intelligent als sein Liebhaber- das Gegenteil war der Fall- nur machten seine Ungeduld und seine Gewalt ihm oft einen Strich durch die Rechnung, wenn er es mit der Technik zu tun hatte ganz besonders, diese schien eine dezente Aversion gegen das Blondchen zu haben, selbst das Radio schwieg eisern, sobald er Hand anlegte. Tat Matt dasselbe, funktionierte es, es war wahrhaft wie verhext. Matt amüsierte diese Tatsache, erstens machte es ihn unentbehrlich, zweitens war der Ältere hinreißend im wütenden Zustand.

„Ich zoome gerade auf deine Genitalien. Macht dich das an?"

„Und du.. . Hn.. siehst dir das an...? W- aaaaah- .. Wenn du alleine bist?"

„Wer weiß? Vielleicht. Hm.. Gefällt dir dieses Spielzeug?"

„Nein, ich... ich will Mello..."

„Frag mich nochmal, wenn du gekommen bist, so würdest du nicht lange durchhalten. Du darfst dich auch selbst berühren, ich erlaube es dir."

Darauf konzentriert, möglichst schnell zum Orgasmus zu kommen und nicht, es einfach nur zu genießen – wie auch, wenn man wortwörtlich unter Druck steht?- , umfasste Matt seine pulsierende Männlichkeit, die sich nach Aufmerksamkeit sehnte. Lieber wäre ihm die Aufmerksamkeit eines gewissen Amateurfilmers gewesen, der allerdings würde sich – zumindest im Moment- nicht dazu herablassen.

„Tut mir Leid, ich kann dir leider nur mit ein paar schmutzigen Worten verhelfen, doch ich weiß, wie sehr dich sowas anmacht, meine kleine Privatschlampe. Bist du doch, oder etwa nicht?"

„Mmmh... Mello.. Ja, bin ich."

Er war alles, was Mello wollte. Er liebte seine eigene Abhängigkeit mindestens so sehr, wie der Andere, der davon profitierte, es tat. Aus seiner eigenen Sicht profitierte er selbst sogar noch mehr davon, eben WEIL er abhängig war, weil er bekam, was er wollte, nicht zuletzt wegen seiner eigenen Anspruchslosigkeit. Alles was von Mello kam war positiv zu werten.

„Du bist der Einzige, d-den ich..."

Unvollendet blieb der Satz im Raum stehen, denn an dieser Stelle ergoss sich der hübsche junge Mann heiß über seine eigene Rechte; hatte, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, vergessen, was er sagen wollte.

„Gut gemacht. Machst du bitte die Kamera aus? Aber film mich noch kurz."

Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause nahm der Rotschopf die Kamera, half er Mello, seiner notorischen Eitelkeit zu frönen, indem er seine Schönheit aus allen möglichen Perspektiven und Winkeln aufnahm.

Mit einem leisen Klicken wurde die Kamera ausgeschaltet und, ebenso wie der Dildo, weggeräumt, die beiden Spielzeuge hatten ihre Arbeit getan und waren nun nicht länger von Nöten.

„So, was wolltest du vorhin nochmal?"


End file.
